Locations including residences, businesses, schools, community centers, and other locations often have electronic infrastructures that include various computer systems and other electronic devices. For example, even when such locations are unoccupied, they may have lights, utilities, appliances, equipment, and various other electronic devices which are installed and operational within the interior or exterior of the location. Some locations may be unoccupied or otherwise unused for short or long period of time, such as primary residences during a vacation period, secondary residences during non-vacation periods, stores or office locations during business closures, rental houses or apartments during unoccupied periods of tenancy, etc. When a location is unoccupied or otherwise unused, it may become targets for burglary, vandalism, and other unwanted intrusions. Additionally, various maintenance tasks such as external or interior irrigation tasks, temperature control, plant and animal care tasks, and the like, are often difficult to performance at unoccupied or unused locations.